


Daughters of Mantle

by DameSchnee123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Harriet is a bitch, Joanna loves kids, Marrow ate all the cookies, Multi, No angst here, Robyn loves her uncle, So does May, Vine is tired, just wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameSchnee123/pseuds/DameSchnee123
Summary: Robyn and the Happy Huntresses host an event to lift everyone’s spirits
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Daughters of Mantle

—————~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~—————  
 _“You who so plod amid serious things that you feel it shame to give yourself up even for a few short moments to mirth and joyousness in the land of Fancy; you who think that life hath not to do with innocent laughter that can harm no one; these pages are not for you.”_  
—————~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~—————

_It was no surprise to anyone who knew her that Robyn was awake long before the annoying blaring of her digital alarm filled the room she shared with May who responded to the unwanted noise by covering her head with the pillow and groaning “Robs, shut it off, it’s too early for this-“ the leader laughed and yanked the quilt off good naturedly “I take it you didn’t follow my advice to stop playing video games and sleep” the team leader laughed and neatly folded the blanket and placed it to the side “Come on up, you know what day it is” since their group was formed they hosted a fairly large charity or fundraiser event whenever able. Robyn mostly tried to keep the event separated from her campaign. She was doing this to help the people, not to buy votes. May finally got up “Yeah, yeah, I’m up” the blonde smirked “Alright, go get your ass ready and try not to take a century” her partner glared “Shut up” and disappeared in the bathroom_

_Meanwhile in the other room Fiona and Joanna were waking up “Come on Fee, we don’t wanna be late today” the lamb Faunus nestled in the blankets, she wasn’t gonna wake up without a very good reason “What is it ?-“ she yawned and bleated cutely, making her teammate smile “The event Fluffball, we’re raising funds for the orphanage today” those were the magic words, the lamb Faunus sprung up “Oh, right, we don’t want to be late. I’ll go ahead and get ready” she was really excited, after all today was supposed to be a nice time with the Mantle citizens. The people liked Robyn and her Huntresses for all the good they did for the city. Each one of them did something different and their events were something to look forward to during this honestly shitty time. The Embargo only made them more determined to make sure today would be perfect. After all, happier people meant less Grimm. I’m about an hour the four of them were in an airship headed for the city to set up_

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~

_It took a while but eventually, with the help of some volunteers dressed in simple uniforms designed by Robyn, the largest park in the city was ready. “Alright, good job everyone ! You can take five before the people start arriving. Y’all earned it” she said and went to sit in the supply truck for a while so she could play her music “Alright, well, I’ll be setting up my spot for the kiddos. See you two” May taught a class to the older children about various things and was someone they could talk to about their problems. With their two friends busy (or in Robyn’s case “busy”) Joanna and Fiona decided to do their own thing for a while. The ewe was there to welcome the people attending the event with a warm smile, baked goods and cups of tea and hot chocolate. She liked to help by listening and talking to people, to know about their problems and, as much as possible, solve them._

_While Fiona was busy with that, Joanna was prepared to meet with the younger children. It was a relief for the busy parents to leave them to attend with their older siblings or even on their own. People trusted Robyn. A group was already gathered at the spot they’d set up for games. Mostly the usual kids but there were a few new faces. Makes sense, more people had to take on more jobs or were simply laid off. She was glad to at least entertain the kids for a while. They had stopped by Fiona’s cookies tough so of course, a sugar rush.. Good thing she had the perfect way to keep all these kiddos still “Hey !” the children that were running around stopped “As y’all probably know, I’m Joanna and I’m going to be staying with you. Let’s play Statues” a little girl looked at her “What's that ?” she smiled “It’s simple, you all play around here but when I shout ‘Freeze’ you have to pretend to be a statue” of course it got the kiddies excited. She let them run around some more then “Freeze !” a girl giggled “Look ! I’m a ballerina” Joanna nodded “Very graceful” and a little boy didn’t want to be ignored “I’m a dragon statue” she smirked “Love the wings”. This was going to be a good day_

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~

_Out of all of them, May was no doubt the most excited for this. She went out of her way every single time and today was no different. Her group was mainly teens and kids too young for Atlas Academy who couldn’t afford to go to a Primary Combat school. They needed someone to teach them and she was happy to do it. They mostly covered Combat Basics, Dust Manipulation and Grimm Behavior. At least the theoretical part. It was hard to teach them how to practice it in such a small space. Occasionally she veered off the usual topic and talked about things the kids needed to hear. It was really sad seeing how depressed and exhausted they could look. On those days, she ditched the textbooks (they got them second hand trough the local library) and told the class about shenanigans she and the others got up to during their school years. She made sure to end her class saying “If you need anything, I’ll be here for another hour”. As always, a kid stayed back, a shy looking boy “Miss Marigold ?” he asked, evoking her to answer “Whats up Hans ?” he shuffled his feet “I wanted to ask, is it ok for boys to dress up like girls ? I tried and the other kids made fun of me” she smiled, remembering her own struggles when she was young “Of course ! You can dress however you like and if anyone says otherwise, they’re stupid. Come on, let’s go and talk” she gently guided the kid to a more secluded spot to talk. Yep, the kids around here really needed guidance. Good thing she was here._

_Robyn was walking around, smiling as she saw people having fun, children playing and, most importantly, donation boxes filling up. It felt somewhat wrong to take money off the poor people but she reminded herself that they were giving it willingly to help orphans, elderly, or disabled and sick people in need of care. She sighed heavily. If only someone like that had been around when she was a child. Her parents were dead. Dillon, her father, in a mining accident. Alethea, her mother, of an illness they didn’t have money to treat. Her uncle now cared for her. A middle aged man with a love for poetry and a taste for adventure. She loved him. But a noise distracted her. Great… Lucky and Co showed up. The Huntress walked over and noticed Fiona with a plate nearby too “Hey there, what’s the might of Atlas doing down there ?” she said, obviously not pleased “Well, we were told to check out the meeting in case anything happened but it turned out to be a false alarm so we’ll take our leave” Fiona walked over “At least have a cookie first” it was impossible to resist those little lamb eyes and, naturally, Wags was the first to falter “I could have one…. or twelve” Robyn laughed and let them be. The kids were excited. Perhaps they could get along after all._

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~

_It was starting to get a little late, not enough to end the event but it was quite dark. Robyn was sitting back watching the crowd. Her teammates and the Ops were relaxing. Except for Queen Of All Pricks, Harriet, even Lucky and Co were tired of her by what the Huntress was overhearing. “I was expecting more danger…” Skinny looked at her “Hare, just let a good thing be-“ It could really piss her off when these people couldn’t understand that not everything she did was to spite Ironwood. She was just trying to help. But the next thing she heard from her conveniently hidden spot surprised her “They’re so in touch with the people” it was Wags “Yep, it’s actually pretty adorable” no surprise hearing that from Hercules who spent a lot of time playing with the kids along with Joanna “Well, they call her a Hometown Hero for a reason” if even Lucky was enjoying things then you know you did something right._

_Robyn got up discreetly and walked around some more. Fiona was still giving out baked goods and hot drinks “Hey, Fluffball, save me a jam roll” the lamb looked up from serving someone “Can't make any promises” she laughed and the leader stole a cookie “Don't give anyone a bellyache” her partner gave a thumbs up. Joanna was now entertaining the kids with a game of hide and seek “Make sure not to lose any, or their parents will kill me” she looked up from checking under a table and laughed “Don’t worry Robs, I never lost you or Fluffball” she smirked and laughed back at her green haired teammate then went to see what May was doing. Of course, she was talking to some kiddies and teaching them important life lessons. “Of course Huntresses can wear makeup ! You can be pretty, and like pretty things and still be totally badass.” Robyn decided to butt in “The response to anyone who says otherwise is to powder your nose and break theirs” the kids laughed and May smiled back at her. After she was finished, the Huntress decided to take some time to sit and play her flute. It was a real comfort, to get lost in the music. The cheerful tune she played was intoxicating and soon, the cleared out space nearby was filled with people dancing. Even Wags had joined in doing and Atlasian Step with May. Robyn kept playing until late into the evening and by then she could hardly breathe. So worth it._

~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~

_But, sadly, all good things must come to an end. This included the event so at 9pm, everyone was starting to go home with Robyn sitting by the gates “I hope y’all enjoyed yourselves, drop a donation in the box on your way out if you can. We’re collecting for the orphanage and every bit helps” she spotted Lucky and the others drop a few lien cards each, except Hare, that bitch- Thankfully Wags took a few cards out of her pocket and stopped them in, flashing a smirk to the Huntresses. “Alright everyone, could you clean up here ? I’ve got something to do” she had been planning to visit her uncle all day and had a special gift for him in the truck “Yeah sure, do what you have to” Joanna assured her “Thanks, I owe you one” she carefully took out the long, rectangular box and made her way to the city. She soon found her uncle’s humble shop and knocked on the door. Then waited in case he was upstairs, he couldn’t walk well and it took him a bit to answer the door._

_In a few minutes, a middle aged, broad shouldered man opened the door and embraced her “Oh Robyn ! I was wondering when you’d make time for your old man. Sit, sit” he happily beckoned her inside the small but clean and comfortable room. In the light she could see her uncle Hobson had hardly changed at all in the weeks she had scarcely been able to visit. Still the same brown eyes and greying hair that had once been blonde “I can’t stay long but I brought you a gift” he rubbed his beard “A gift ? For your old man ? Let’s see it” she placed the box on the table and opened it to reveal an ornate black cane with gold feather patterns “Dear, you really think your old man walks so poorly he needs a cane ? Spend the donations you get better” she laughed and picked it up “A friend made it for me for free as payback for a favour and it’s not just a cane..” she pressed a little button on the top and the upper part of the cane came loose revealing the sword inside “Times are changing and I thought that you might need something to defend yourself… I don’t want to lose you too” she felt yet another soft embrace and huddled close to the fur coat. Tomorrow she would stand as always, tall and strong but tonight she was so tired “You won’t lose me anytime soon darling, now go on. Those Huntresses of yours must be waiting” she looked up “Actually, mind if I crash here tonight ?” he laughed “Absolutely not, you still have a change of clothes in the closet. But it’s late, so I’ll leave you be. Thank you for the gift” he turned to leave but Robyn had one more thing to say “I love you, uncle” he looked back “Love you too, you might be the Hometown Hero of Mantle but you’ll always be my little niece”_

_After that he left and Robyn got changed, she sent a few messages that she’ll stay at her uncle’s carpenter shop tonight and then laid back on the sofa, thinking on how good this day was and hoping many more would follow._

—————~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~—————  
 _“At the end of the day, I fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. If that makes me an outlaw, so be it. I’ve been called worse.”_  
—————~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~—————

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
